Retold Secrets
by BadOldWestern
Summary: Collab with PrincessofPersia. Dastan and Tamina are to wed, but yet Dastan struggles to tell Tamina about the dagger, while new evil arises.


As nightfall fell upon Persia, Alamut became quiet. The only sound was the whipping of the wind, but even that did not settle Prince Dastan to slumber. It was no doubt past midnight as Dastan leaned against the closed balcony doors that he was given to by the Princess Tamina herself as a thank you for the apology given for ruining her city - and her dagger given back to her.

He saw the flicker of calm gracing her face as he handed it back over to her, a relief he had not seen on her features ever. She thought the hour long absence of the dagger was a travesty, he wondered bitterly if she would ever know the panic and fear she knew before he turned time back. He shook the thought from his head. He wouldn't let it happen. But something was unsettled in Dastan - in his heart and mind. And he knew exactly what it is.

She could not remember.

After every single bickering argument, every encounter with the army of Persia, every moment where they were in danger and had to hide or defend - she could not remember. She did not know what happened, including their kiss before the moment they dangled from rocky abyss. The moment she let go with the sparkle of fear in her eyes, trying to fight back the tears as she plunged into the dark rocks.

She could not remember how he failed to keep her alive.

Something in the dark corners of his mind gave him a scrap of reassurance, selfishly telling him she would never know the blame to cast on him. His pride, though worn down and humbled by their perils, still spoke up and gave him the one positive spin on everything that had happened. Other than the fact she was alive, and he had another chance to get to know him. But what if they didn't fall in love this time? She was still the snooty princess he came to love, but would she be satisfied with him without the events making them so close? Could she ever learn to love him?

Letting out a heavy sigh, Dastan moved away from the window, drawing the thin, light blue curtains over the doors. Just as he was heading over to his bed, still straightened by the servants of the palace, he paused as he heard voices. Dastan stood there for a moment or two, trying to register the voices and chuckled when he realized it was his two brothers', Tus and Garsiv. Crossing the room, Dastan slowly opened the door and peeked out - yes, it was his brothers.

Tus and Garsiv stood in the hall that lead to outside of the palace, right next to the bedrooms of the guests - but they certainly did not pay a mind to it with their bickering.

"You sir, are wrong!" Tus was saying, pointing his finger at his brother. "The path to the river of the town is south."

"No, no, no, no!" Garsiv crossed his arms with a foul frown upon his face, eyebrows arched. "It's West, my brother."

"I call south."

"And I call west!"

"Is it too late to stake a claim on east?" Dastan chimed in sarcastically.

Both brothers turned and looked at him, surprised.

"Ah, little brother! Do not worry about staking a claim. You can do that to your new wife soon enough!" Garsiv replied.

Dastan turned bright red as his brothers laughed heartily at the little jab. He bit his lip, realizing how much he would have missed this if he had not turned back time. It was better this way. He had to force himself to believe it was true. If these taunts were all he had to endure, so be it.

"If I may ask," Dastan said, crossing his arms. "Why is it so important to know if the river is South or West?" They were new to the city, certainly, but talk of the path of the river in their city was often heard and he would have thought his brothers would know the way! Then again, there were the little things that brought up the bickering arguments - and sometimes, they argued for no reason. "Or is it just an innocent cover as an excuse to bicker?"

Silence. That was Dastan's answer. With an amused smiled, he turned and slipped inside his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Weary from today's actions and mostly having to do with the attack of Alamut, Dastan pulled his white, loose-fitting shirt over his head and threw it on top of a chair nearby the bed. He was just thankful that he was given more clean and proper clothing. Within moments, Dastan was asleep.

Since it was a beautiful day in Alamut with a fair, light breeze blowing through, Dastan decided to take a walk about the gardens of the palace. He and his brothers were to depart from the holy city in just a couple of days, taking Tamina with them so she may be presented to the city as Dastan's lovely fiancé, but lovely certainly not being the correct term, taking an advantage of the fine weather seemed a delightful choice.

As he rounded the corner he heard the sounds of water sprinkling. Dastan stepped further, spotting a fountain with perched stone benches around it. The water sprinkled over the rocks and into the round stone pond, the water rushing quite calming with the whipping of the wind. However, he was surprised to see Tamina kneeling on the ground, in front of the fountain, in prayer. He stepped back so he would not disturb her, but he bumped his foot on a sharp rock and let out a grunt. She glanced up, and he blushed crimson.

"I apologize, Princess," he cleared his throat. "I was just leaving…" Her lips twitched up in an awkward smile.

"You can stay if you wish..." She offered, motioning to a small bench by the fountain. "I am not preventing you."

"No, that is fine. I don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me." she said calmly. "Sit down."

Well, how could he resist an offer like that? Dastan grinned. "if you insist."

He wasn't sure how to act around her. Should he play up what he knew she liked, so she would fall for him again, or be the same arrogant Dastan she fell in love with once? Truly, was it destiny that kept them together, or was it coincidence? She settled down next to him, sweeping her skirts modestly around her legs as she sat. Tamina gave an empty smile. A small crowd of young ladies of the palace passed nearby them, talking leisurely about the weather and statues.

"In just mere weeks we are going to be wed," she stated, her eyes betraying what she truly thought of the engagement. Dastan was no fool - it was not clear in her face, but her eyes said it. But to spare her, he went along.

"We are. I hope that we both can find happiness in this union."

"As do I." Tamina gave a gracious smile, not a genuine one.

There was a few moments of awkward silence. When bystanders were out of earshot, Tamina turned to him sharply. "I do not wish to be the ransom for peace in my city," she snarled.

Truthfully, Dastan was not stunned. He had dealt with her in far worse circumstances. Her failed attempts to murder him herself were amusing, her attempts to run away from him were simply irritating. But yet…perhaps it was because of those things that he fell for her.

"If I am to be traded like some object for the safety of my people, so be it, but do not even make yourself think for the slightest moment that I will going to enjoy this."

Treated as some object? Of course…that is what she probably thought of him in the beginning. A man that wishes to marry for her body and his selfish thoughts for his sexual mind. Dastan believed in having one wife, as mad as that sounded to Tus for he had five wives - a situation no one would want to be in. But to think the Princess thought of him as someone who treats anyone like an object…

"If you're so angry, why did you agree to marry me?" Dastan asked, his tone seemingly sharp.

"Because those lives put together mean so much more than mine. I must be selfless to protect my people." She stood up sharply and stormed off. Dastan sighed and rolled his eyes heavenward.

_This is going well_ he thought bitterly.

But that didn't mean he was going to allow her to walk away like that. Not in the least. Standing, he swiftly went after her and grabbed her arm firmly, spinning her around. Her eyes were wide in surprise, but her face was blank. "I think you have taken me wrongly," Dastan said, his voice low enough for only them to hear - for there were bystanders around and about. Letting out a soft sigh, he slowly let go of her arm. "I'm not someone who takes an advantage of people - especially young, beautiful women such yourself."

She scoffed. "I hardly believe that."

"And why, your royal highness, is that?"

"It's so simple, is it not?" Tamina questioned, folding her arms neatly across her chest. "You're a Prince - your brothers have had equal of five wives in the past. Surely you cannot say that you have not had at least one wife in the past."

"I'm afraid I cannot say that, princess." He said bitterly.

"Never married? Why, because the actual idea of having to look someone in the eye every morning terrifies you so much? I can only manage a guess on how many poor women's lives you have ruined."

"I have never married because I have felt no need to marry for politics, only for something I feel can be a strong union, and with some one that means something to me."

"So I suppose that is about to change, seeing as you are marrying me. And if you are daft enough to assume I'll swoon at the idea of your dreams of finding the one woman you are destined for you are daft. Don't assume you know me at all."

"Don't assume you know _me_ at all, princess. I am doing this because I want to."

"I know you may start drooling over me like some disgusting animal but if you marry for constant sexual gratification I will start locking myself in a separate room each night."

He just then realized how close they were standing. She was shorter than him, but her nose was pointed up at his face, inches away from his chin. Her eyes were blazing and intense. His breath caught as he saw his Tamina, the spoiled little princess who could leave him speechless, like he found himself now. The he realized what he had yet to respond to, worsening the situation.

"If you're done staring now, I should like to go pray."

She turned and stormed off, her skirts swishing over the paths behind her.

He didn't bother going after her, he knew she was stubborn and at this point her anger would make her impossible to reason with. He felt plagued by the curse of the dagger, knowing so much but not sure how to tell it, or if she'd believe him. For now he decided it was best to let her be satisfied with her victory, and hoped in his mind there would be more little battles, different from this one, carefree spats over nothing, like before. He prayed everything between them could be like before, minus the dagger.

A/N SingMeSweet: hey guys, I did not write this by myself, 50 percent of credit, probably more, goes to PrincessofPersia, who brought up the idea of being coauthors. It has been so much fun and I love how this story has turned out so far. Hun, it has been awesome working with you! *hugs*

A/N Princess Anthoinette: Hello all! I hope you will enjoy our story as we progress more. We have much in stored for the story and hope you will continue to read it! Reviews are much appreciated; we would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
